Desperate
by Amorye
Summary: After learning that someone he's been wanting meant the world to his friend, Chris Jericho feels his life had turned the wrong way. He's desperate, but doesn't want to break his friend's heart.
1. Oh, baby

**Desperate**

After learning that someone he's been wanting meant the world to his friend, Chris Jericho feels his life had turned the wrong way. He's desperate, but doesn't want to break his friend's heart.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own the WWE and any of the wrestlers and never will. Unless a miracle happens...

Author's notes: I've been gone for quite a long time. Sorry about that and if the fic isn't really that good. School-pressured, that's what I was feeling. First het fic in a while. I said in my profile I'd be back on April 29, 2006, today's January 30, 2006(over here it is). But we're on break. I wanted to do something that would eat my brain for a while... so I'm doing this in one sitting. Just please don't flame. Thanks and...Enjoy!

0o0o0o0o0

_Melina,_

_ I want to tell you in person of what I feel. I'm not quite sure how I fell for you, but I've had my eye on you for some time. But don't worry, I don't spy or stalk you, I would never do that. I--_

Someone knocked on the door.

"Damnit!" Chris exclaimed, jumping up from hs seat. He hid the paper in the drawer quickly, forgot about the other sheets, and answered. It were his goof roommates, John Cena and Randy Orton, obviously coming home drunk again.

"Hey Chris, what's your writing?" Randy asked drunkenly, glancing at the paper on the desk, while a half-drunk John Cena pulled him away.

"He's probably writing for the paper..." John insisted, dragging Randy to the bathroom.

Chris raised an eyebrow, ala-Rock, though not as high. _The paper?_ _Since when did he think of that?_, he thought, _but he IS half-drunk. Is there even such a thing?_

John and Randy entered the bathroom and locked the door. Chris kept his things in his mini-safe and placed his ear against the bathroom door. He was hoping to hear "hot action" so he could tease them in the morning. Chris always suspected they were gay, but John and Randy always denied.

Unfortunately, he didn't hear any "hot action". But there was always a tomorrow. He dashed to his bed and opened a random book. He realized he was reading the book Trish had given him last Christmas. It was about leading healthy relationships. Apparently, he was already at the chapter that dealt with admitting your admiration for someone. So he continued reading, figuring that it might help him boost his confidence in admitting to Melina that he liked her.

About a half hour later, the two stumbled out of the bathroom and stayed in their "designated" sleeping areas. Chris eyed them oddly and ignored them, proceeding to read his book again. Within minutes, the two were asleep. Chris decided to stop, his eyes were getting tired. So he decided to brush his teeth and get ready to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0

That was... short. But there it goes.

Odd I chose Melina, right? She's a bitch all right, but... I was thinking of a diva and Melina popped into my head first, so, okay! Melina it is.

Review please. No flames, or else I'll block you. Hey, I'm not threatening, ok? Just reminding. :)


	2. Airplane Troubles

**Desperate**

**CHAPTER 2**

A/Ns: It's about DAMN time I updated this! I had no ideas first, but it's come back to me, and I'm going to update this whenever I can. And wow, this took me about a year to decide to write this up? Wow. And my updates won't be too often, since school has started being complete torture, and I'll be graduating from grade seven. Thank you to Peppermint Princess, TakerTakeMe, and divagirlkel for the reviews.

By the way, I'm not so sure of Melina's age, so if I'm wrong, please do correct me.

**DISCLAIMER: **Vince McMahon owns the WWE. I own my created characters and places, the story/line, for this belongs in a place called imagination and was written/typed for entertainment purposes only. I will not be responsible for younger readers reading inappropriate content for their age, for it is clearly stated before the written piece what type of content this fiction contains. Copyright infringement is not intended at all.

* * *

Seated on a couch, 27-year-old Melina was talking on the phone. 

"Hey baby!" greeted the voice at the end of the other line.

It was her boyfriend, John Hennigan, better known as Johnny Nitro.

"Hiya, Johnny." she replied, smiling.

"Did you enjoy our date?" he asked.

"Of course! Why wouldn't I?" she exclaimed. "It's always wonderful to spend time with you, sweetie."

"Great! I'm so glad we've got it going on. Listen, I have to go now. I'm gonna get some rest for tomorrow. You'll be fine, right?"

"Of course. Bye John, I love you!"

"I love you too." he said, hanging up.

She sighed happily. She was so deeply in love with him. She loved listening to his voice, and seeing his face. He was the man of her dreams. Since she had nothing else to do, and it was too early to sleep, she turned on her computer, and signed on to Messenger. She saw that several wrestlers and some family members were on.

Her eyes rested on this: Chris Irvine- "Oh baby, I want you so badly. I'll do anything for you to tell me you love me..."

She laughed. "Is that what he feels for someone, or is it just a song?" she asked herself. Clicking on his name, she typed.

**Melina:** Hey Chris! What's up with your status message?

She waited for a reply.

Meanwhile, Chris almost jumped out of his seat, seeing the message Melina sent him.

"Oh my God..." he murmured, typing up a reply.

**Chris:** Oh, nothing.

He sent it, and read her reply.

**Melina:** Come on... I know something's up. I can feel it. :D

**Chris:** What makes you think so?

**Melina:** You never put things like that on a status message...

**Melina:** SOOO... WHO IS IT? :D

Melina laughed at herself. She knew how to pester people for answers. It was a gift, in her opinion.

**Chris: **Um... it's someone you know very well...

Chris' heart started thumping. He felt like he could pass out any minute. His hands were shaking, his heart was already thumping wildly in his chest. Melina typed another message.

**Melina:** Describe her. Come on!

**Chris:** She's beautiful. Smart... hmm... nice... sweet. Young. And perfect to me, though imperfect to others..

Melina smiled. Any woman who was able to steal Chris' heart was lucky. He loved her for who she truly was. And he used 'beautiful' instead of 'hot,' or 'sexy.'

**Melina:** Wow. Looks like you've got a good one on your head. But I still can't guess who!

**Chris:** Oh, you will know. You will know.

**Melina:** Hah. I will pester you Chris, I will pester you.

**Chris:** Oh, I dare you to.

**Melina:** Some other time, Chris. I need to go now. I've nearly forgotten that I have a flight tomorrow. Bye.

**Chris:** All right. Take care, M.

She signed out, and shut down her computer. She needed to check on her things again, just to be sure she didn't mess up misplacing her airline ticket. That day was a nightmare, and she cringed at the memory.

She was rushing the previous night before her flight, since she'd gotten home from some wild partying with everyone. Well, tragedy struck, because someone told her that she burned the ticket while she was drunk, above all things. From then on, she vowed never to get drunk the night before a flight, and to make sure she knew right where she had placed the ticket.

She looked into her purse.

"Okay, it's there." she said to herself, and placed it back in her bag.

"Time for some shut-eye."

* * *

The flight went easy for Melina. She abhorred having to travel without a companion, but she could cope with it. John, who was supposed to fetch her earlier, was unable to arrive due to a problem with the flight service. Apparently, he and Melina had changed situations. They claimed that he had not reserved a seat when he actually did two weeks before, like his usual routine. He made Melina go on ahead; he didn't want her to miss anything. Reluctantly, she agreed. 

She had been resting her head sleepily against the window, when someone called. She flipped open her cell phone and saw that John was calling. She answered.

"Yes?"

"Hey, babe. I'm gonna be really late. I'll probably be arriving by the time SD starts. Could you stall?"

"I suppose so. But how'd you score a ticket in less than a day?"

"Well, let's just say I managed to annoy the hell out of them. And a picture of me with them plus an autograph did the trick. Class A seat. Oh, boy, do I love these celebrity-status treatments."

Melina giggled. "Well, I'll see you in a few hours. Go John!"

"Thanks, babe."

She hung up. Lucky John, all right.

* * *

Hmm. What'd you think. I am SO SO SO SORRY for the SUPER late update. Gah. 9 months. What a record.

Please do review. Thanks in advance.


End file.
